Personal Identification Information Error!
by WolvesFire77
Summary: Upon reading his updated profile information, Jazz comes across an unexpected...error...and decides to take it upon himself to fix it. Rated for some launguage but nothin' too bad. Title and Summery might change later on if a better option occurs to me.


Author's Notes: Hah! This little plot bunny came to me when I was laying on my grandma's couch, musing at how small she was. Well, being the transformers addict I am, I had to think up something from it. So here you all go...the craziness that was partially born from Spanish novellas!

* * *

"You _Bastard_!"

The door slid shut as angrily as possible in an equivalence of a slamming door. Jazz glared down at the mech who just sat in front of him. The other simply glanced up at the Saboteur.

"Pardon?"

"You are sucha fraggin_ lier_!"

Jazz waved around a file in his hand before throwing it down, purposely having it land on the spine to flop open. Prowl's optics wondered over to the two files, resulting in his right optical ridge raising up. He set the data pad in his hand down and picked up the left file.

"Jazz would you mind telling me what you'r talking about?"

Prowl turned his head but suddenly stopped fore there was the visored mech. So close it was personal.

_I bet if I even shutter my optics I'll touch him. Slaggin' mech._

"Read it Prowler."

Prowl shifted his optics to the file in his hand and read over the information. A klick later he shrugged.

"I don't see nothing wrong with it. All of my information is correct."

Jazz glared at him, he knew that much.

"Look._ Again._ Prowl."

So he did. Still nothing was wrong. He shifted and turned his head to look straight at the other. He didn't care if he was a breath away from the other's face, all he wanted was to get rid of Jazz. And to do that is let him say what he had to say.

"Just tell me Jazz."

Jazz's arm snapped out and his finger slowly descended to the third mini paragraph. He leaned in a little, practically touching him.

Prowl didn't need to look to know what that paragraph was. He's already memorized the information in the last two klicks.

"My hight? Why would that bother you?"

Jazz suddenly pulled back and held his own file up to Prowl's face. Seeing the usual things: a picture of the Saboteur (who was sticking his thumbs up and showing a toothy smile. Not very professional wouldn't you say?), his designation, position, model, height, his-

_Wait a minute._

"What about your height?"

The file suddenly disappeared and Jazz's face was back, as close as before. He leaned in more making Prowl lean back a little. By the time he stopped moving forwards he was practically on top of Prowl: literally. The chair creaked as it tried holding Prowl in the awkward position.

"It's! _Wrong!"_

Jazz was suddenly gone standing near the door frame.

_I knew I shouldn't have locked Skywarp's teleporting cog in the prisoner's confiscated safe. I should have known he'd go after it, especially by the way he was 'eyeing' it. _

"So?"

Jazz appeared before his desk, leaning forward yet again.

"**NO SO! **Look'it 'em!"

Prowl held both files in his hands and looked at the heights. Noticing the slight difference he shrugged.

"What about it?"

Jazz was suddenly behind him, leaning forward to where if Prowl even flared his doorwings he would hit Jazz's chassis. He stared at the files and heard Jazz's voice in his left audio, then in his right.

"**You. **_Can't!_ Be _taller_ than _me_!"

Prowl's features cracked a smile causing the Datsun to look down and try to stiffle the small laughter that wanted to arise from his vocalizer. Jazz stared, mouth gaping at the other. He was laughing!

Laughing!

Prowl smirked and looked over his shoulder, coming ever so closely to the other again.

"What's the matter Jazz? You can't handle being shorter than me?"

"I can handle being short. Just not to _YOU_!"

"Why not?"

"I pride myself in being able to look down to you!"

"Jazz in reality your only like two feet taller than me. You can't even see over my chevron."

Jazz metaphorically bounced off Prowl and appeared sitting cross-legged on his desk.

"None the less I'm still taller than you."

Prowl leaned back and sighed.

"And this is my problem how?"

"It's your fault."

Prowl's vision snapped to the other black and white while he stared back.

"How is it _my_ fault?"

"You made me be short when Ratchet was doing the inspections and updating our info."

"So it's my fault that you slouch."

"It's not called slouchin'."

"What then?"

"It's called being free."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Well that's your fault if you couldn't stand straight for those couple of klicks."

Jazz leaned forward, on his hands and knees now, gripping the end of the desk as he practically hung over the edge.

"_Take_ that back."

Prowl responded to Jazz's glare with a sneer of his own and leaned forward practically touching the other's nose with his own.

"There's nothing for me _to_ take back."

Jazz lunged forward but Prowl was expecting this and slid to the side. Crashing to the ground Jazz got up, not even taking to mine how ungraceful he looked. The tactician crossed his arms over his chest plate and shifted his weight to one leg as he smiled smugly at the other.

"That won't work every time you know."

Jazz smirked and stood up straighter.

"Really? Ok, then how about-"

He reappeared behind Prowl and grabbed a hold of his doorwing hinges.

"-This?"

Prowl restrained to groan that settled in his throat and smirked. He looked over his shoulder and roughly leaned back; throwing all his weight to the heels of his pedes. Jazz's back met the uneven surface of the metallic locker mounted to the wall and he slightly let go due to it. Prowl swung around and stood in front of the door, his hands behind him secretly holding the release button.

Jazz smirked and shook a finger at the other.

"Your gonna get 'yer tail caught in the door Prowler."

Prowl shifted his weight from hip to hip and smirked.

"Don't worry Jazz. At least I don't let the door hit my aft on the way out."

Oh that did it.

Jazz got down just as a tiger would to pounce, and did just that. Prowl stood...

watching...  
waiting...

...till he just barley made it out of the way. Jazz flew right through the open door and tumbled into a sitting position in the cold hallway, partially stunned at what just happened.

He shook his head and looked up to see Prowl leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, and a smug smile played across his lips.

"You wanna be taller Jazz? So be it. But remember, the taller they are, the harder they fall and you fall _pretty_ hard already."

Jazz smirked as he stood up, watching Prowl walk back towards his desk as the door slid shut.

Spinning on the heel of his right pede he smiled as he made his way to Med-Bay.

"Oh Ratchet!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah well... just a little think that I used to keep my attention for longer than 37 minutes.  
Not 30.  
Not 35.  
Not 40.  
37 minutes. Because I like 7.

Don't know if you can say they're in a relationship or not but...eh it can go both ways no? Oh and I decided to put Jazz a little taller than Prowl because your always seeing him as the small, submissive one. Well, not this time! :D

Anyway, like I've said before, hope you all liked it!


End file.
